Xianghua
How Xianghua entered the Tourney While traveling west on the Silk Road, Xianghua reunited with Kilik. Together they traveled to India to find Maxi. However, he did not join them. Xianghua was worried that he was searching for Soul Edge so he can have his revenge on Astaroth. She knew she had to stop him. Meanwhile, Xianghua had no idea of what kind of feelings Kilik had for her. But her feelings for him were clear. However, she could never tell him of those feelings. They had to destroy Soul Edge. Because they did not destroy it properly last time, a lot of calamities were happening all over the world. But she was determined that they would eliminate the evil sword once and for all, in the Smash Bros. Tourney, that is. Classic Mode Intro Movie Xianghua and Iron Man are in a beautiful field. As Xianghua admires the view, Iron Man shows her the grave of the woman who saved Kilik's life. Now that everything was over, Iron Man wonders if they did the right thing. "Of course it was the right thing!" Xianghua says, "Besides, this is only the beginning!" As the two began to leave, Xianghua lost her balance. An invisible star hits Xianghua and she falls to the ground, and Iron Man screams "NOOOO!". "You're hopeless," Xianghua said, as Iron Man helped her up. Captain America then arrived and called out to them. As Xianghua and Iron Man ran up to Captain America, he asked them if they were ready to go to the Smash Bros. Tourney to battle Master Hand. As the three friends walked away, Xianghua pulled on Iron Man's arm and said, "I'm not going to give up on you that easily!". Iron Man replied "I can still smell Norman Osborn's hair gel...". Xianghua said "Huh?!". Classic Mode Ending Movie Iron Man falls down. Xianghua tends to her friend then Kilik and Maxi arrive. "How is your friend?" Maxi asks. Xianghua replies, "Uh, he's fine. I just hope he's not dead." Kilik checks out the unconscious Iron Man and says "Are you alright?" Then, the armored superhero wakes up and says "Yeah, I'm not too injured." Before Iron Man leaves, Xianghua puts a hand on his and asks, "When can we meet again, sometime not on the field of battle? Under different circumstances." Iron Man pats her head then says "I hope under... different circumstances. Take care!" then flies off with Maxi reminding, "Don't get lost!" At home, Xianghua reads a letter from Tony Stark then falls asleep. Character Select Screen Animation Xianghua does her Soul Calibur II character select screen animation and says "Gotcha!". Special Attacks Pointing Rush (Neutral) Xianghua stabs her opponent with No Name and says "Tricked ya!!!!". Playful Rhythm (Side) Xianghua spins her sword and then says "How's another?!". No Name Grappler (Up) No Name extends itself as Xianghua's recovery move. Quake Step (Down) Xianghua stomps very hard and creates a shockwave. River of Stars (Hyper Smash) Based on her daughter's Soul Calibur V Critical Edge, Xianghua says "How about another?!", then she launches her opponent into the air, and slashes him/her three times while jumping and whirling in a circular motion. After landing, she strikes a pose, surrounded by lotus petals, while saying "Did you like my ultimate attack?!". Torrential Chi Blast (Final Smash) Based on her Soul Calibur IV Critical Finish, Xianghua's Final Smash begins with her spinning around and slashing her opponent multiple times while saying "Don't cry when you lose!". Then right as her opponent is getting up, she delivers a finishing blow of what seems to be a large explosion of blue energy that sends her opponent flying as she says "You really did this to yourself!". There is no automatic K.O., but it still does massive damage (approximately 200%). Victory Animations #Xianghua forcefully plants No Name into the ground and folds her arms, saying "That was so...blah.". #*Xianghua forcefully plants No Name into the ground and folds her arms, saying "A trap like this...won't stop me!". (Hulk victories only) #*Xianghua forcefully plants No Name into the ground and folds her arms, saying "I knew I wouldn't walk away from this fight without a scratch...". (Wolverine/X-23 victories only) #Xianghua slashes No Name several times then says "You should retire for your own good.". #Xianghua gives a thumbs up and says "Well, that wraps things up!". #Xianghua looks through a pair of binoculars and says "Hey Kilik, where do you want to go next?". #*Xianghua looks through a pair of binoculars and says "Did you thing this sword was DECORTATION?!". (Taskmaster/Link/Ike/Sgt. Byrd victories only) #*Xianghua looks through a pair of binoculars and says "AHEM! How's THAT?!" (Akuma/M. Bison victories only) On-Screen Appearance Xianghua breaks through a wooden wall saying "This is your last chance...TO APOLOGIZE!". Special Quotes *You're gonna be sorry... (When fighting Iron Man) *HERE I COME!!! (When fighting M.O.D.O.K. or Doctor Doom) *My resolve... CANNOT BE SWAYED! (When fighting Hulk) *Th... THAT'S MOM'S SWORD! (When fighting Taskmaster, Link, Ike, Sgt. Byrd, Toshiie, Mitsuhide, or Liu Bei) *This is going to be a bit tricky... (When fighting Akuma or M. Bison) *Did you think this sword was DECORATION?! (When fighting Heihachi) Trivia *Like her daughter, Xianghua's On-Screen Appearance SFX was previously featured in Tekken: Blood Vengeance when a wooden wall broke open and Kazuya appeared afterwards. *Xianghua shares her English voice actress with Haxorus. *Even though Kilik is nowhere to be found in the game, he is mentioned by Xianghua in her fourth victory animation with the words "Hey Kilik, where do you want to go next?". Kilik does, however, appear as a trophy and dossier, as well as in the sequel and in Xianghua's ending. *Xianghua thinks Sgt. Byrd, Link, Ike, Taskmaster, Toshiie, Mitsuhide, and Liu Bei all have her mother's sword. This is because all of those characters except for Sgt. Byrd have a sword. *Iron Man is Xianghua's love interest and rival throughout Super Smash Bros. Tourney. In Tourney 2, she has been given a second rival, otherwise known as Neil, who is taken from Mario Golf: Advance Tour. Category:Playable characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Starter characters Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Female characters